brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game is a video game developed by TT Games, published by Disney, and released on May 10, 2011. The game is based upon the Pirates of the Caribbean films, but with a blurred line with the LEGO products. The game was released on Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, Windows PC, Nintendo DS, PSP and the Nintendo 3DS. The game is based on the first three films along with new moments from the fourth film; On Stranger Tides and features over 20 levels, 70 playable characters and the standard LEGO game format with a two player cooperation, story and free-play mode, and the split-screen feature first seen in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. The game features lower camera angles for closeup shots, new ship battles, and Jack Sparrow's compass ability hinting him toward studs. A teaser trailer and a Demo is available.Computer and Video Games Seller's Description List of films * The Curse of the Black Pearl * Dead Man's Chest * At World's End * On Stranger Tides List of characters * Jack SparrowKotaku3DS News: LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean confirmed for 3DS - ComputerAndVideoGames.com (Available as Captain, Waistcoat, Cursed, Chief, and Musical) (Also available as Imaginary Jack (Bomb), (Gun) and (Spade) in Story Mode only). (Variations for 3DS and PSP include: Captain, Waistcoat, Chief, Judge, Crew Member and Dutchman ). * Will Turner (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Normal, Pirate, Buccaneer, Dutchman Captain, and Young) * Mr Brown * Guard Dog * Mr. Gibbs * Marty LEGO.com Video Games : What's new * Anamaria * Cotton * Elizabeth Swann (Available as normal, undergarments, redcoat, trader, pirate and robes on console versions) (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Normal, Petticoat, Redcoat, Wedding, Stowaway, Singapore, Robes, Pirate and Young) * Pintel (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Normal, Dress) * Ragetti (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Normal, Dress, Eyepatch) * Bootstrap Bill Turner * James Norrington (Available as disgraced and Admiral on console versions) (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Commodore, Disgraced and Admiral) * Barbossa (Available as Captain and Privateer) * Sao Feng * Tai Huang * Tattoo Pirate (As "Steng" for 3DS) * Tia Dalma (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Normal and Singapore) * Mullroy (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Normal, E.I.T.C., Pirate) * Murtogg (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Normal, E.I.T.C., Pirate) * Scrum * Cook * Salaman * Ezekiel (3DS and PSP only) * Garheng * Derrick * Cabin Boy (3DS and PSP only) * Angelica (Available as normal and disguise) * Syrena * Lieutenant Theodore Groves *Lieutenant Gillette * Koehler * Monk * Twigg * Mallot * Scratch * Bo'sun * Clubba * Grapple * Jacoby * Angry Cannibal * Hungry Cannibal * Weatherby Swann (Variations for 3DS and PSP: Normal and Captive) * Captain Bellamy * Maccus * Clanker * Jimmy Legs * Koleniko * Wyvern * Angler * Hadras * Crash * Penrod * Wheelback * Morey (3DS and PSP only) * Piper (3DS and PSP only) * Ratlin (3DS and PSP only) * Quittance (3DS and PSP only) * Palifico (3DS and PSP only) * Old Haddy (3DS and PSP only) * Ogilvey (3DS and PSP only) * Manray (3DS and PSP only) * Broondjongen * Finnegan * Greenbeard (3DS and PSP only) * Jelly * Lian * Park * Mr. Mercer * Mistress Ching * Sri Sumbhajee Angria * Gentleman Jocard * Ammand the Corsair * Eduardo Villanueva * Capitaine Chevalle * Cutler Beckett * Davy Jones * Ancient Sailor * King George II * Quartermaster * Gunner * Philip * The Spaniard * Blackbeard * Navy Soldier * Navy Captain * E.I.T.C. Soldier * E.I.T.C. Captain * Palace Guard * Palace Guard Captain * Spanish Soldier * Spanish Captain * Tortuga Pistoleer (3DS and PSP only) * Tortuga Musketeer (3DS and PSP only) * Executioner (3DS and PSP only) Character Abilities *'Sword'- Most characters in the game are armed with swords. There are several variations of swords, including the default cutlass that most use, Blackbeard's sword, Governor Weatherby Swann's candlestick or Capitaine Chevalle's cane. Swordfights can be activated between several characters with swords. Characters with swords can activate special levers by sticking their swords into it. Park wields 2 swords. the Ancient Sailor' s fish and Cook's pan works same as swords minus activating levers. *'Double Jump'- A common skill shared by all female characters. Women like Elizabeth Swann or Anamaria can jump twice in the air to reach higher places. Double-jump points are marked by rainbow-colored flowers. *'Walk Underwater': All Flying Dutchman Crew or Cursed Crew of the Black Pearl (Jacoby, Bo'sun, Clubba) can sink underwater and walk on the surface, with no oxygen limit. If you grab one of the few scattered gold coins scattered around the Port you will be in skeleton form allowing you to have this ability, but if you drop it you will lose it. Also a cursed version of Jack Sparrow can be bought. Syrena can also swim underwater, since she is a mermaid. *'Jack Sparrow'- Jack has 2 unique abilities, the first being his compass that leads him to objects in gameplay, the second being able to access a special lever that acts like a grappling hook in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga and LEGO Batman: The Videogame, on points that show Jack's face. *'Throwing Objects'- Any character with this ability has an unlimited supply of something to throw at targets- like grenades (Jacoby), eyeballs (Ragetti) or poison frogs (Hector Barbossa as admiral). Random objects around the areas, like apples, cherries, studs, carrots or stones, can be thrown at targets as well. Levels Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Port Royal *Playable characters: Will Turner, Mr Brown, Jack Sparrow, Guard Dog, Mr.Gibbs *Boss: Jack Sparrow (5 hearts) Tortuga *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Anamaria, Marty, Cotton The Black Pearl Attacks *Playable characters: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Joshamee Gibbs, Jack Sparrow, Anamaria, Marty, Cotton *Boss: Jack the monkey (4 hearts) Smuggler's Den *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann Isla de Muerta *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann *Boss: Hector Barbarossa (6+5 hearts) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Pelegosto *Playable characters: Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Jack Sparrow A Touch of Destiny *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel *Boss: Alligator (3 hearts) The Dutchman's Secret *Playable characters: Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner Isla Cruces *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Ragetti, Pintel *Boss: Jack Sparrow (4+5 hearts) The Kraken *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Marty, Ragetti, Pintel, Anamaria, Joshamee Gibbs *Boss: The Kraken (8 hearts) Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Singapore *Playable characters: Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbarossa, Sao Feng, Tia Dalma, Tattoo pirate, Tai Huang Davy Jones' Locker *Playable characters: Captain Jack Sparrow, Imaginary Jack (Pistol), Imaginary Jack (Bomb), Imaginary Jack (Shovel), Marty, Hector Barbarossa Norrington's Choice *Playable characters: James Norrington, Murtogg, Mullroy, Elizabeth Swann, Tai Huan, Tattoo pirate The Brethren Court *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbarossa, Captain Elizabeth Swann, Guard dog The Maelstrom *Playable characters: Hector Barbarossa, Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow, Bootstrap Bill Turner *Bosses: Bootstrap Bill Turner (4 hearts), Davy Jones (6 hearts) Pirates of the Caribbean, On Stranger Tides London Town *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs, Scrum *Boss: Angelica (4 hearts) Queen Anne's Revenge *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Scrum, Salaman, Garheng, Cook White Cap Bay *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Angelica, Salaman, Garheng A Spanish Legacy *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbarossa *Boss: The Spaniard (5 hearts) The Fountain of Youth *Playable characters: Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbarossa, Angelica, Syrena *Boss: Blackbeard (4 hearts) Versions Gallery POTC1.jpg|Concept art POTC2.jpg|Concept art POTC3.jpg|Concept art jack1.png|Jack Sparrow heading toward Port Royal jack2.png|Jack Sparrow jack3.png|Jack Sparrow saluting to fellow pirates hungpirates.png|Pirates saluting to Jack Sparrow shipbreak.png|Jack crashing into Port Royal jack4.png|Jack Sparrow at Port Royal POTC4.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Will Turner JackSparrowNOTW.JPG|Jack Sparrow "exclusive picture" gibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs hitting a prop jacksship.jpg|Jack Sparrow's crew aboard the ship portroyal.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Will Turner potc1.jpg|Jack and Will at the beach screens_popup(246707).jpg|Will Turner (Nintendo 3DS) screens_popup(246703).jpg|Jack being chased by soldiers (Nintendo 3DS) screens_popup(246704).jpg|Jack and Barbossa dueling (Nintendo 3DS) screens_popup(246705).jpg|Davy Jones (Nintendo 3DS) screens_popup(246706).jpg|Davy Jones underwater (Nintendo 3DS) Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011 f01.jpg|Jack Sparrow in a pig pen Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011 f07.jpg Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011 f06.jpg Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011 f05.jpg Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011 f04.jpg Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011 f03.jpg Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011 f02.jpg Cartazlegopir.jpg|Gibbs, Jack Sparrow, and Will Turner FOT1299095467CO lego05.jpg FOT1299095466CO lego01.jpg FOT1299095466CO lego04.jpg FOT1299095467CO lego06.jpg FOT1299095466CO lego03.jpg Govenator.png|Governor Weatherby Swann Pintel e Ragetti.png|Ragetti and Pintel Elizabeth and Jack.png|Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow Davy Jones videogame.png|Davy Jones POTC on console display.png|DS Gameplay Caribbean_4181_5348.jpg Govenator2.png Untitled5.jpg Untitled3.jpg Kraken.jpg Will and mr brown.jpg Will on the bridge.jpg Bootstrap and will.jpg Y e78bc88d.jpg Y 169635ad.jpg|Jack trapped in London with Joshamee Gibbs Y 8f58490f.jpg|Pintel and Ragetti Y 1fc04784.jpg|Spaniards Videos Pirates of the caribian demo LEGO_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Official_Teaser Lego Pirates of the Caribbean Interview gdc11 LEGO_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_The_Video_Game_-_PC_PS3_X360 LEGO_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_The_Video_Game_Dead_Man's_Chest_Trailer_(PS3,_Xbox_360,_Wii) Lego Pirates of the caribbean At's World ends Nl sub lego pirates LEGO_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_The_Video_Game_-_On_Stranger_Tides_Trailer Pirates all videos References Sources * BrickTuts.com * Disney Interactive Studios, TT Games and The LEGO Group Announce LEGO(R) Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game - MarketWatch * Announcement on co-optimus.com * http://gdc.gamespot.com/video/6301775/ LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean GDC 2011 Interview (PlayStation 3) Category:2011 media Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Video Games Category:Disney